my 'suke
by rin ayanami
Summary: pokoknya tentang Naruto n Sasuke...


MY SUKE

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Uchiha Naruto, mengerti?" kata seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu padaku.

"Ya, terima kasih Kaa-san." Jawabku dengan cengian lebar.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau ingin kau boleh melihat-lihat rumah ini."katanya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Namaku sekarang Uchiha Naruto, aku baru saja diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha yang kaya ini. Akhirnya impianku untuk mempunyai keluarga terkabul juga.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah ini. Di taman aku melihat seorang pria berambut panjang yang sedang berbicara dengan pria yang sepertinya umurnya lebih muda darinya dan dariku. Saat bicara terkadang wajah anak itu memerah, melihatanya tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri. 'anak itu manis sekali' pikirku.

"Apa Sasuke menarik perhatianmu?"tanya seseorang yang bersuara berat di belakangku.

"Eh…ehm…err…bagaimana saya harus memanggil anda?"aku mulai gugup, orang ini terlihat sangat galak. Dan pasti dia adalah calon Tou-san ku karena di rumah ini hanya ada 4 orang. Pantas saja Kaa-san mengadopsiku, rumah ini sepi sekali.

"Panggil saja aku Tou-san karena mulai sekarang kau adalah Uchiha. Lebih baik kau memperkenalkan dirimu pada calon saudaramu itu."ucapnya sembari pergi.

Akupun mendekati ke dua orang itu.

"Hai…namaku Naruto. Uchiha Naruto."kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi kau anggota baru kami. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi. Kau bisa memanggilku onii. Dan ini adikku, juga adikmu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Perkenalkan dirimu Sasuke."kata Itachi pada Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Itachi.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."jawab anak itu singkat, wajahnya memerah.

"Kau manis sekali adik kecil. Apa kau ingin bermain denganku?"tanyaku padanya, setelah kulihat ia menganggukkan kepalanya ku gandeng tangannya yang putih pucat itu. Kulitnya sangat dingin, benar-benar seperti mayat. Kalau bukan karena wajahnya yang merah itu aku pasti sudah menyimpulkan kalau dia benar-benar mayat.

Malam harinya…

"Itachi, Sasuke setelah selesai makan malam kalian bermainlah dengan Naruto. Jangan sampai dia tidak betah tinggal di sini. Besok pagi-pagi sekali Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada pekerjaan di luar Konoha. Dan pasti pekerjaan itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama, jadi Kaa-san ingin Itachi menjaga adik-adikmu saat kami pergi."kata Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san tenang saja aku betah tinggal di sini. Onii dan Sasuke sangat baik denganku dan aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan mereka. Kaa-san…apa aku boleh tidur dengan Sasuke? Aku takut tidur sendiri."kataku berharap, biasanya kalau dipanti asuhan kami selalu tidur bersama-sama. Aku jadi tidak terbiasa tidur sendiri.

"Boleh, sekarang waktunya kalian tidur ini sudah malam."

Di Kamar Sasuke…

'Hhh…aku tidak bisa tidur, padahal ini sudah sangat malam.' Pikirku.

Ku lihat Sasuke sudah tidur. Anak ini manis sekali, senyumnya juga manis sifatnya juga. Bibirnya mungil, apa rasanya manis juga? Perlahan kudekatkan bibir kami berdua, ku kecup bibirnya perlahan, berusaha agar Sasuke tidak terbangun.

"Manis juga ternyata."kataku pelan. Astaga! Aku baru saja mencium Sasuke, adikku sendiri, dan dia adalah…laki-laki. Apa aku sudah tidak normal? Entahlah mungkin saja karena aku merasa sangat menginginkannya. Ku peluk tubuh mungilnya, dingin sekali. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tenang…mataku mulai berat. Dan akupun tidur dalam keadaan memeluk Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya…

Normal POV

Itachi sedang berdiri mematung di depan kedua adiknya yang sedang tidur dengan Sasuke sang adiknya tercinta sedang di peluk oleh adik barunya. Itachi merasa kalau Sasuke di rebut oleh Naruto. Kemarin Naruto sudah mengambil waktu bermainnya dengan Sasuke, sekarang dia malah memeluk Sasuke-nya. Seharusnya Itachi-lah yang tidur dengan Sasuke, tapi karena perintah Kaa-san, dia harus tidur sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh Sasuke.

Di bawanya Sasuke ke kamarnya tanpa membangunkan Naruto. Dan Itachi sendiri harus masak karena orang tuanya sudah berangkat. Lagipula mereka sedang libur sementara Naruto akan di daftarkan sekolah saat mereka sudah masuk nanti.

Naruto POV

"Ehm…sudah pagi rupanya. Lho…Sasuke?"aku kaget melihat Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Aku sagera keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Onii.

"Onii! Sasuke tidak ada di kamar." Kataku pada Itachi.

"Dia sudah pindah."

"Pindah…kenapa?"tanyaku bingung.

"Entahlah, lebih baik kau panggil dia di kamarku. Sarapannya sudah hampir jadi."

"Baik."jawabku seraya meninggalkan Onii.

Setelah sampai di kamar Itachi, ku lihat Sasuke masih tidur. Aku tersenyum tipis, wajahnya benar-benar polos. Andai saja Sasuke perempuan, semuanya pasti tidak akan serumit ini.

Aku mendekatkan diriku pada Sasuke. Ku dekatkan kepalaku pada telinganya.

"Sasuke…aku mencintaimu." Bisikku tepat di telinganya. Ku jauhkan wajahku darinya dan aku kaget melihat Sasuke sudah membuka matanya, matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Sas…Sasuke…"aku tergagap.

"…" sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Ap…apa…aku mendengar perkataanku tadi?"tanyaku gugup.

"…" sasuke tidak berkata apapun, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf."tubuhku terasa sangat lemas.

Ku lihat dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke…apa kau juga…menyukaiku?"tanyaku. karena sudah terlanjur jadi aku harus memberanikan diri.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu…apa aku boleh mencobanya?"

"Mencoba apa?"

"Ehm…mencoba pacaran seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Lalu saat Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah pulang, kita akan bersikap seperti biasa, bagaimana?"kataku licik. Aku yakin Sasuke akan menerimanya, karena dia sangat polos. Dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang ku maksudkan tadi. Aku yakin dia bukan gay, karena kalau dia gay setidaknya dia akan menolak tidur seranjang denganku semalam.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku sadar kalau sebenarnya aku tidak boleh melakukan ini. Selain aku menipunya, sekarang kami adalah saudara apalagi kami sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya walau hanya sebentar saja.

"Sasuke-chan, berjanjilah tentang hal ini jangan kau katakana pada siapapun, terutama pada Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Itachi-nii." Kataku. Bahaya kalau sampai si brother complex itu mengetahui hubungan kita sekarang.

"Ya aku janji."jawabnya polos.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasu-chan. Sekarang kau adalah milikku sampai Kaa-san dan Tou-san kembali. Mengerti?"ku tatap tepat pada mata onyx-nya yang mempesona itu.

"Hn."

Aku bergerak kearah Sasuke. Kupeluk tubuhnya dan ku cium lembut bibirnya. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi ciuman yang ganas. Aku menikmati ciuman ini walaupun Sasuke tidak memberi respon apapun. Bagiku menjadi pacar sementara-nya saja sudah cukup, aku terlalu mencintainya.

"Naru-nii, apa sepasang kekasih harus berciuman?"tanyanya polos yang sukses membuat wajahku memerah semerah wajahnya.

"Eh…ehm…i…iya…" ternyata repot juga punya pacar yang terlalu polos.

THE END

Err…OK *lemes* maaf ya minna kalau jadinya gaje banget. Habis awalnya udah dapet inspirasi tapi bingung mau ending nya gimana. Rin juga bingung kok jadinya pendek banget ya? Padahal kalau di computer sudah 4 page. Yah…sekian dulu dari saya, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. V^_^V.

Boleh tahu typo itu apa? *ketauan bego nya*

REVIEW?


End file.
